


Why Am I Even Here? ~Canceled~

by ChemicalNight



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNight/pseuds/ChemicalNight
Summary: Raven has many problems, mentally and physically. She runs a different life, to different for many people, everyone, except Grey. Will Grey be able to help her with her Problems? Is he the Savior?Sorry, I have decided to Cancel this story, due to it being up for weeks, and only having 4 hits :/ Guess i'm not as good as i thought. Thanks to the 4 who read it..





	1. Meeting Grey Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Chem here! This is an original work, i will most likely end up at some point writing fanfics and such, but yeah. Whatever haha. This story was written last year, but i decided to re-write it to make it better! as a Warning, this story will eventually get even sadder, so you have been warned. Thanks for taking the time to read! Lets try for 100 Hits? Yeah? yeah.

Raven roamed the halls of her house, her family was pretty rich. They lived the snobby butler life, throwing parties left and right, earning money for their ‘Fundraisers’.

Raven was different, She didn’t like this snobby life, she hated always dressing up for the parties when she would much rather be wearing her black leather jacket and boots, skinny jeans, and a band tee-shirt. She would rather sit in her grey painted room that posters plastered the walls, drawing, painting, and listening to her music.

Raven had been in a private school all her life, and she hated being around all the snobby pricks in the school, and she certainly hated wearing the bright pink school uniform that she had to wear. But today was the day that she had finally convinced her family to let her into the public school in her town.

She grabbed her skateboard and backpack and headed off. Wearing her ripped skinny jeans, black leather boots and her My Chemical Romance shirt. She also wore a long sleeve black jacket. Her hair was a dark midnight black with bright cherry red throughout her head.

She rode her skateboard all the way to the school and promptly picked it up at the door. She went to the office to grab her papers and class schedule. The office women and even the principal looked at her as if she was some kind of devil. She shook it off and walked to her locker and put her skateboard in the locker along with anything that she didn’t want to hold. She kept her jacket on and walked to her first class with her sketchbook in her hand. “My sketch book is my child!” She always tells her parents when they question why she always carries it around.

As she walked into the class room, as she expected, everyone stared at her, even the teacher. She rolled her eyes and makes her way to the back of the classroom and takes the seat furthest back. 

“I suppose your Raven King?” The teacher asks as she puts a paper to her face.

Raven puts a thumbs up to the teacher as she looks down at her sketch book and starts to draw.  
“That answers that…” The teacher says as she puts the paper down and turns to the board. “Alright class, today we are learning about…….” As the teacher talks Ravens attention fades out into her sketch book.

By the time the bell rang Ravens head finally shot up, she didn’t even listen. ‘Damn it Raven you numbskull!!’ She screamed at herself in her mind as she stood up and gathered her stuff. She was walking back to her locker when suddenly a group of teen girls came up to her. 

“Lookie lookie girls…. Another Gothic girl.” The blonde said.

Raven ignored her and kept walking.

“Awe little Miss Gothic doesn’t want to talk? How sad… maybe she has a speech problem and that’s why she drew the whole class…” The blonde said once again. “What were you drawing anyways…” She said as she grabbed the notebook out of Ravens hand, causing her to drop everything else. The Blonde opened up the sketch book, gasping as she flipped through, hitting the section where there were multiple Frerard drawings. “What the hell is this shit?! It looks like demonic!” She said, “This stuff belongs in the trash!” The blonde said as she walked over to the trash can and dropped it in, she opened a bottle of Diet soda and she started pouring it into the trash can, “Oops…” The blonde said with a chuckle as she walked off.

Raven’s face turned a beat red as she tried not to cry. She quickly jumped up off of the floor and ran over to the trash can, she reach in trying to get it out, her feet dangling. She felt herself slipping into the trash can. She started to fall until she felt hands on her waist, pulling her out.

She was pulled out to see a tall figure, a boy with black scruffy hair, skinny jeans, converse, and a Sleeping with Sirens tee-shirt with the sleeves cut off and it ripped down the sides. He reach down into the trash can and grabbed the sketch book out of it and shook it off, taking his jacket that he had thrown over his arm to wipe it off. He handed it back to her. Raven grasped the notebook to her chest and looked down to where her hair covered her face. She reaches her skinny fingers to her face to wipe the needless tears from her face. 

“Don’t worry about Bitchface…” He said, as he walked up to his locker and threw the soda pop soaked jacket into it and closed it up. He heard a sniffle, he turned his head quickly. 

“Hey you okay..?” he said to her.

“Um... yeah… fine” she said.

He walked closer to her, placing his hand under her chin, lifting her head up to see her face red, and soaked with tears. “Hey now...” he said, He looked around for something to wipe her face. There was nothing, he shrugged and lifted up the bottom of his shirt, and dried her face. “It’s okay... she’s just a jealous bitchy school girl...” He said after drying her face, letting his shirt drop. 

“Thanks…” Raven said, her breath stuttering. She flipped through the book, making sure not to many things were ruined. She ripped out some sketches, nothing important, and threw them away. 

“Nice drawings, I see you like MCR” He said gesturing to her shirt. 

“Fuck yeah! Their my life!” She said as she closed the book.

A smile pulled at his soft reddish lips, “The Names Grey, Grey Scarlet”

“Raven, Raven King” Raven said as they shook hands.

“We better get to class,” he said, “this time you might want to pay attention. “ he said grabbing her hand, “I’ll walk you” He said walking, tugging at her arm. 

She sat in the back of the class room. Grey was a seat over from her. 

“April 12th, 1861…” They teachers voiced faded as Raven’s attention diminished. She was blankly staring at the teacher. As she was staring something hit the side of her face, and she snapped out of her trace. She looked down to see a piece of paper. Her face was showing confusion as she opened the paper. 

Paper:  
‘Finally nice to know there is someone around that likes the same things I do. As I said before don’t worry about little miss Bitchface, she’s just mentally incompetent. If you ever want to hang out, then let me know, I would be happy to.  
P.s. PAY ATTENTION!

~ Grey Scarlet’

Raven looked over to Grey, he gave a smile, he strictly gestured to the front of the class. Raven sunk back into her seat and crossed her arms. ‘What’s with this dude…’ she thought. 

After all of her classes, she walked out of the school, planning to walk all the way home. ‘Any movement burns fat and calories... .’ she thought to herself and she prepared to walk home. A car drove up. 

“Hey, need a ride?” She looked over to see Grey. 

She sighed. “No. I’m fine” she said as she started to walk. 

“You sure? Just tell me where you live and I will take you.” He said.

As she walked her stomach started to growl, ‘Shh... You damn thing’ she thought, ‘just wait... a few more pounds... just a few more.’ She looked at Grey. “I’m sure.” She said walking.

“Guess I will just have to try again tomorrow.” He said smirking, “See ya” he said as he drove off.

Raven walked into her house.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK MIRANDA! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH MY MONEY!” Yelled her Father.

“Don’t you cuss at me! When you married me I was given a right!” Miranda yelled back.

“And what right was that?! To be a controlling bitch!?” he said walking away. 

“Don’t you walk away from me!!” She yelled. When he walked down the hall she crossed her arms, “ugh!” she said turning around. “Oh! Raven your home!” She said walking over; about to hug her, she looked at Ravens clothes. “Oh Raven honey... wear something better... please... you look to… dark...” She said.

“I like it” She said.

“No. tomorrow you will wear something, with color, I’m not going to have my daughter looking like a demon.” 

“I’m not a demon, mother!” 

“Well you look like one! I have been trying for years to make you look like a girl! Someone that a guy would actually want to date! Someone that people would want to be friends with! Not this!” she said gesturing to her clothes and hair. 

“Shut up!” Raven yelled, “Let me be me!!” 

Her mother looked at her and raised her hand, and slapped her in the face. “No!” She said slapping her again. “You will look the way I want you to look!” 

Raven backed up, “Mother. Please…” She said tears coming to her eyes, she was slapped once again. 

Her mother continually slapped her, she lost count after 10. She was on the floor in the corner when her mother finally stopped and walked away. Raven quickly ran to her room, closing the door and running to her bathroom, locking the door and sinking to the floor. She cried. 

She pulled up the sleeves to her jacket, scars, new cuts, cuts that were healing. Ravens opened a cabinet and reach to the back of it and pulled out a blade. She sat back against the wall, looking at her wrists, her face once again red and sticky. She pressed the blade to her skin, slicing across, watching as the blood flowed out. “Why can’t I be me…” she said to herself. 

She laid down on her floor, curling into a ball. Her eyes, slowly closing. “Why am I even here..” she whispered.


	2. By the Blood of Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another chapter guys! Get reading! Leave Kudos? Comments? Suggestions? :) ~Chem

Raven woke up the next day on the bathroom floor. Her arm felt weak and as she pulled it towards her chest, she winced slightly for the pain. There was a lot of dried blood on the floor and her wrist. She stood up slowly and looking in the mirror, she was a mess and weak. 

She sighed and turned the shower on, taking on each piece of clothing slowly, as to not hurt her wrist again. “Raven… you’re so stupid…” she said looking at her wrist. 

When the water was hot enough, she got in, carefully rinsing the blood off of her skin to reveal a wound, slightly starting to scab up. She lathered her non-scented shampoo in her hair, she didn’t like the ones that smelled, they were to girly, and the men’s shampoo made her hair feel like straw. As she was washing, she started to feel something getting tangled between her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of her hair, and multiple strands of hair were tangled between. ‘Great…’ she thought, ‘I’ll be bald by my 20’s’. 

She got out of the shower and checked her phone for the time. Of course, no text messages, email, calls, nothing. “FUCK!” she yelled out, noticing it was 7:20, school started at 8 and it takes 40 minutes to walk. “Shit shit shit shit” She said over and over again trying to find stuff to wear. Lucky it was cold out and no one would be questioning why she was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Suddenly her phone rang. “who the fuck is calling me..” she said walking over to her phone. UNKNOWN it stated. 

She picked it up, “hello?” she said.

“Raven?” Said the person.

“Uh yeah.. who is this?” Said Raven

“Oh Its Grey Scarlet” 

“What the f-“

“Wanna ride to school?” he interrupted

“Um I’m good.” She answered. 

“No, I’m coming to get you, its cold. You’re not walking.” He said hanging up.

“How did you-“ The dead line tone. 

She tossed the phone on the bed and ran to the bathroom, wiping the fog off of the mirror with her hand. Her hair was a mess. ‘Shit’ she thought as she grabbed a blow dryer and brush and quickly started to dry her hair.  
20 minutes later her hair wasn’t done. It was 7:40 now. “ I guess I could do some makeup” she said walking to the bathroom again. 15 minutes later he finally showed up. He honked the horn and Raven ran downstairs. Luckily her mother wasn’t home. She opened the door and walked out. “WE HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! And how the hell did you get my number!?” She yelled as she got in the car.

“I have my ways.” He stated. “and as for the timing, it only takes 5 minutes to drive to school… sometimes less..” he started the car and drove. He looked over. “You look nice”

“uh thanks…” She said looking at her normal black long sleeve shirt with black ripped skinny jeans. 

“You want to come over later? Like to my house?” he asked.

“Um.. sure?” She said confused, they had just met and shes already going to his house. 

“don’t worry, just a ‘get to know you’ type thing I guess, its just going to be me and you, we can do movies or something, whatever you like” he said, a small smile lifting his pink lips. 

They got to school, he walked her in. “We have all of the same classes, I’ll walk you there” he said grabbing her arm after she got her books. 

“Wait you don’t have to go so fast….” She stated almost tripping.

“Yeah I do. I don’t want those girls coming back” he said referring to the blonde from yesterday. 

They got to the class room and he sat beside her the whole time. He seemed really protective, and not as easy going as the day before. Raven noticed. “Hey” she whispered, “You okay?”

“Pay attention.” He said sternly. 

“geeze..” she said slouching in the seat.

Once all the classes for the day were done, they were heading for the car. “Hey you seemed kinda out of it today, you okay?” she asked. He never answered. They got into the car and He started it. Driving right away. “Fine, don’t answer me” she said sighing.  
It was only about a 10 minute drive, there were no cars around, just his pretty big house. They both walked inside and he closed the door locking it, and he pushed her to a wall, holding her arms above her head, pinning her. 

“G-Grey?” she stuttered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the short chapter guys and it kinda fucking sucked sooo....School has been busy and i'm behind. Hectic life, :/ oh well! let me know if i should do anything for the story! also need a name for my next chapter, not that good with titles ha, Thanks Nightlings! ~Chem


End file.
